


ve'vut

by MageOfCole



Series: Cole Does Codywan Week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom CC-2224 | Cody, Codywan Week 2020, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mando'a, Past Loss of Limbs, Past Violence, Sith AU, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sleeping with the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: (gold)Savidicus is a ghost. He's a spectre, an omen of bad luck among the GAR; the Senate hates him, the Vode either fears or worships him, and the Jedi don’t know what to think, but none of them know him like Cody does. They don't know Obi-Wan KenobiDay 7 - Sith
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cole Does Codywan Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855669
Comments: 14
Kudos: 364





	ve'vut

Out of all of Dooku’s apprentices, it's the fourth whom everyone agrees is the most dangerous; not because of his skills with a lightsaber, because no one has actually seen him wield one, but instead because of the respect they all show him. Even Dooku himself yields to the mysterious man when he makes himself known. No one knows what he looks like, or what he does, and they wouldn't even know his name if it weren't for Ventress using it whenever he orders her off the field. He never joins the battle, never fights. Savidicus is a ghost, a hooded man who stands on the sidelines of the battle and _watches_ , clad in flowing dark robes, who breaks them apart with only his eyes. He's a spectre, an omen of bad luck among the GAR - if Savidicus is watching, it means the battle is already lost.

Cody… well, Cody isn't the type to jump at the thought of ghosts. It's not practical, after all, to let such a thing damage morale, because if you believe a battle is lost, then it already is. Cody doesn’t fear Savidicus, in fact, he respects the man; he’s seen the numbers, he knows the truth. Savidicus may be a ruthless bastard, but he’s smart, he’s merciful, and any time he’s on the field, the GAR may lose the battle, but the casualties are cut in half, and most of those downed in battle are from injuries - momentarily crippled, but not permanent, _never_ permanent, and rarely ever critical. It may hurt like a bitch, and the numbers in the medbay is overwhelming, but Cody knows that that just means that his _vod’e_ aren’t dead, and that they can recover.

There’s whispers, of course, of times where Savidicus had leapt into the fray, and the troops always whisper of it in awe afterwards. They likened the Sith to an avenging angel, sweeping into battle with a golden blade, throwing himself at the Jedi that had been abusing them and rending them limb from limb. Jedi like Pong Krell lived and died in fear of Savidicus. Krell - the bastard _demogolka_ \- had been brought back to Coruscant in little pieces, and his battalion had celebrated afterwards, because the Jedi had investigated what Krell could have possibly done to anger the usually non combative Sith, and had discovered the truth of the bastard’s casualty numbers. How the _dar’jetii_ would make a sport of seeing how many troopers he could kill in a campaign. Cody had sat with Krell’s former Commander as the man cried in relief, finally free from the Besalisk’s cruelty, and he had met a pair of yellow eyes from across the bar.

The Senate hates him, the Vode either fears or worships him, and the Jedi don’t know what to think, but none of them know him like Cody does. They don’t know what he’s like when he lets the gold fade from his eyes to reveal eyes the colour of an ocean, they don’t know that he likes tea and spicy foods, that he prefers books and warm blankets and hates getting wet. They don’t know his scars or his fears, they have no idea that he lost both his legs fighting to save children in a war as a child himself, and they don’t know about the electrical burns around his neck and wrists or the marks of torture on his back.

They don’t know that he was a Padawan once, lost and abandoned and sold into slavery.

No one knows Obi-Wan when he lets go of Savidicus.

But Cody knows - he’s allowed to see all of these things in the privacy of hotel bedrooms. When it’s just the two of them, everything else falls away. Cody knows that what he’s doing is against everything he had been trained and raised to do, he’s sleeping with an enemy to the Republic and that if he’s caught, he’s as good as dead, but well… Cody can’t bring himself to stop, not when it feels so _right_ to be curled up with this beautiful man. Maybe General Jinn really had rubbed off on him more than Cody would have thought, would have liked, because before the 212th had been assigned to the Jedi, Cody would have turned himself in for a firing squad if he had found himself sleeping with a Seppie.

As it stands, Cody doesn’t care anymore.

The body folded against him stirs with a faint grumble, and Cody’s hand pauses against Obi-Wan’s bare waist, where he had been rubbing absent circles into the freckled skin. His partner had dozed off after their activities, leaving Cody with an unblocked view to admire his lover’s pale body, his own a mess pleasant aches. “Those are heavy thoughts, my dear.” The Sith says, rolling over to face him, handsome face twitching up into a crooked, charming grin that makes his eyes look bluer in the dim light of their hotel room.

“Just thoughts, _cyare_.” Cody assures him, leaning forward to capture his lips, but Obi-Wan laughs leaning away mischievously.

“About me, I’d hope.” He teases, though there’s something sharp and possessive in his eyes, and Cody’s stomach clenches in desire. Obi-Wan can do that to him, leave him a begging mess with only his eyes and voice, and take him apart in all the best ways, and Cody, who’s always had to be the one in control, who never thought that he’d ever be _wanted_ , _loves_ it. He loves knowing that Obi-Wan loves him enough to destroy anything and everything for him, should he ask it of him.

He makes him feel like more than just another clone.

The Commander groans as deft fingers trace along packed core muscles, “ _Always_.” He gasps, hands clenching against the skin of his lover’s hips, and Obi-Wan chuckles, a warm, lilting thing filled with possessiveness and mischievousness.

“Good boy.” The Sith purrs, and a quick, powerful push has Cody rolled onto his back, with a grinning redhead perched between his spread legs, fingers pressed into the powerful muscles of his thighs hard enough to bruise, and Cody lets out a shuttering moan, his member jumping to attention. Chilled fingers trace up the hard lines of muscle, towards his ass, and Obi-Wan’s blue eyes bubble golden for the barest of moments, to add extra heat to his smolder, before he blinks and it’s gone.

“Kriff!” Cody groans, back arching as those long, delicate fingers trace around his swollen, stretched rim, smearing through the bacta that they had applied earlier, and his _cyare_ ’s grin is all sharp teeth.

The Sith croons at him, voice gentle and sugar-sweet as he kisses the fluttering skin of his inner thigh, “Ready for another round, dear heart?”

The Commander moans, “ _Elek_!” He gasps, desperate, and Obi-Wan huffs on a musical chuckle, “ _Gedet'ye_ , _cyare_!”

“You only need ask, my love.”


End file.
